Her Name Is Jen
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Wyatt likes Jen a lot currently, but Jen likes this guy named Scott. How will Wyatt get the girl of her dreams?


**This is my first attempt at a 6teen story so... I hope you guys like it **

Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Caitlin, and Wyatt were at a party at Nikki's house on Friday night.

Caitlin comes to Nikki saying, "Wow Nikki, thank you for inviting us to your little party your having"

Nikki says, "Um... Caitlin, you do realize this party was just only for the six of us"

"Oh right" says Caitlin "I'm sorry about that"

Nikki chuckle snorts, "It okay Caitlin, how about you treat yourself to a drink of punch"

Meanwhile, Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt are talking about different things about video games

"What do you mean Level 55 is not hard on Zombie Blast!?" says Jonesy

Jude says, " Because I good at that game, and you're not dude"

Jonesy responds angerly saying, "I'm trash dude, you just use hacks to win"

"Relax you two," says Nikki walking by listening to their conversation, "Why can't you guys be like Wyatt once in a while

The two boys turn around and see Wyatt and he is just sitting there with his guitar quiet with a little photo of Jen

"He still thinking about her", Jonesy said

"Unfortunately yes dude", Jude said

Wyatt had a huge crush on Jen for about three months. None of the girls in the group know, including Jen. The only two people that know about his crush are Jonesy and Jude. Right now Jen has a huge crush on this dude named Scott. Jen was about to ask Scott out on Thursday.

Also, the door rings and Jen is at the door.

Nikki opens the door and says, "Hey Jen!"

"Hi Nikki", says Jen, "I need you and Cait to come to the kitchen now"

"Um okay", says Nikki with a snort

So the three girls are at the kitchen talking and right there is Wyatt listening to their conversation.

Jen opens the conversation by saying, "So you guys know that guy Scott that works at the mall right

"Right" says Nikki and Caitlin

Jen continues, "And you know that I like him right"

"Right" says Nikki and Caitlin

Jen continues with, " Well guess what, I'm going to ask him out to dinner at El Sporto at six on Thursday"

Caitlin with a surprised look on face saying, "AAAWWW!, that is so sweet, I really hope he is the one for you"

"Yeah, I really hope he like you the same way that you like him" said Nikki

Jen says excitedly, "Yeah I really hope so"

After she said that, Wyatt started to walk out Nikki's house and sit outside

Jude said, "Oh no dude" as they started to feel sorry about their friend

Jen said to Jonesy, "Is everything okay with Wyatt?"

"Um... Jen, I have something to say that relates to Wyatt" said Jonesy

Jen says angerly," Well... spit it out Jonesy"

Jonesy prepares himself, "Wyatt had a crush on you for the past three months"

"WHAAAT!" said Jen, "Oh...no, this is bad, I need to say something to him"

When she was about to say something. Wyatt starting to sing his pain away

Wyatt:

**I see you every time in a dream**

**Because you really gleam **

**You bright brighter than the sun **

**You're cuter than a bun **

**Every single time**

**You are my sunshine**

**I don't need a pen **

**Because, I remember you're name is Jen **

Before, he was going to continue, he heard the door close behind him, and coming out the door was... Jen.

"You really meant that Wyatt", Jen said softly

"Yeah, I really did Jen, I really did", Wyatt said softly

They stood silent until Jen said, "I really didn't know you liked me for all this time"

Wyatt started to say, "Well I tried to keep it a secret until the moment was right, and I guess the moment was right Jen."

Jen saying while blushing, "Oh my goodness, Wyatt I don't what to say"

"How about we go on a date at El Sporto Next Friday at six, that is if you don't mind"

Jen saying while giggling a bit, "Of course Wyatt I mind"

Jen loved the fact that sometimes Wyatt can be a bit nerdy when asking someone out.

"Well that sounds like a date then", Wyatt said

"Well, you what else sound like a date" Jen said, "This"

Jen proceeds to kiss Wyatt on the lips. Wyatt was finally happy that he was going to be more than friends with Jen.

"I love you, Wyatt" Jen says

"I love you even more, Jen" Wyatt says as holding her tight in his arm

**THE END**

**Well that was my first 6teen fanfiction on this page. I wanted to do a story like this before I went into writing my other stories. So, send your comments if you want more of this to continue and I'll do a follow up story. As of right now, Write a Comment and Leave a Like. Thank You :)**


End file.
